1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure of a keyboard, and more particularly to a key structure of a keyboard for a computer keyboard.
2. The Related Art
A conventional key structure of a keyboard includes a cap, a key base, and a resilient rubber dome. The cap has a post extending from an underside thereof The post of the cap is axially movably received in a guide channel defined in the key base, and capable of deforming the rubber dome to contact and trigger an associated circuit to generate a corresponding signal. In order to prevent deflection of the post of the cap in the guide channel and ensure stable axial movement of the post, sidewalls of the post of the cap are resisted against sidewalls of the guide channel of the key base. However, the post of the cap may not move easily and fluently due to the friction between the sidewalls of the post and the sidewalls of the guide channel of the key base. What is needed, therefore, is a key structure having a post capable of moving fluently and easily due to less the friction between a cap and a key base thereof.